


Valentine's Day Surprise

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, cafe au with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Roxas has to work on Valentine's day
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 26





	Valentine's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirseii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirseii/gifts).



Roxas sighed as he wrapped the ties for his apron into a bow before making sure his apron was straightened out. He made sure he had everything he needed like his pen, order book and his stress stone he kept for when work got busy. 

Like today, the cafe hadn’t even been open for longer than twenty minutes and their was already a line out the door. He stepped up to the cash register and gave the customer a beaming smile, “Can I interest you in our Valentine’s Day specials?” he asked. 

Today was going to be a long one, with everyone coming in for their everyday orders, plus couples and single customers coming to get goodies for their Valentine’s or lack thereof. 

Roxas wasn’t looking forward to shift, not because he didn’t enjoy Valentine’s day, it was a fun holiday, usually spent with his friends eating their weight in chocolate or spent with his partner if he had one. 

But this year was different.

This year was the first year that he had to work on Valentine’s day where in previous the past two years he had gotten to spend with Axel, his boyfriend. Usually they had the day off together and spent all day hanging out, watching movies and playing video games. 

When he told Axel the unfortunate news, Axel promised Valentine’s day would start the moment he got home and not a minute too soon. Roxas was grateful that Axel was willing to delay their plans until he got home. 

Filling the person’s order, he grabbed a heart shaped brownie that was covered in pink frosting and red and white sprinkles and told her, her drink would be ready momentarily. 

The first two hours of his shift went by fast, taking customer’s orders, offering them Valentine’s day specials and talking to them about their plans or lack thereof as he waited for their receipt to be printed. Drinks were made and called out to their respective owners and a cheerful “Have a wonderful Valentine’s Day” was said upon every customer’s departure.

Roxas’ first ten minute break was spent texting Axel about his day was going and exchanging ‘Happy Valentine’s Day selfie snapchats with Xion and Sora. Before he knew it, his break was over and he returned back to the front. Thankfully business had died down. 

The next two hours were spent making sure the glass case was restocked with goodies, cleaning the lobby, making sure equipment was cleaned and preparing themselves for a possible lunch rush. A few customers came in, a few regulars coming in to get their coffee and snacks.

“Hey Roxas, before I send you on your lunch, can you chop about two bananas and warm up the hot fudge for me? We have a call in, customer’s gonna be in soon.” Kairi said as she hung up the phone and headed into the back to grab whatever ingredients she needed. 

He quickly grabbed two bananas and chopped them as he was asked and started the hot fudge machine. “Hey Kai, what’s the name of the customer? I’ll get the cup ready for you?” he asked. He didn’t hear an answer and turned to see where Kairi was. When he didn’t see her, he just set the cup by the hot fudge and went to help a customer who had just walked in. 

When twelve came along and they remained relatively empty, Roxas’ supervisor sent him on his lunch. He ordered a sandwich and grabbed his water from the back and took a seat.

As he was scrolling on his phone and eating his lunch, he heard the bell above the door chime indicating someone had arrived. He ignored it, knowing one of his co-workers would greet the guest and help them with their order.

“Hey Rox!” Roxas head shot up to see his boyfriend approaching him with a cup in hand and a few other things that looked like . From what he could see, on the side of the cup was the nickname ‘Rucksack’ scrawled in Kairi’s handwriting. That must’ve been why Kairi hadn’t answered him when he asked. 

“Axel! What are you doing here?” Roxas asked standing up to hug his boyfriend. 

Laughing, Axel kissed Roxas’ temple before setting the drink and other stuff down on the table and fully hugging Roxas, “I know how upset you were that you had to come into work despite our usual plans, so I wanted to stop by and maybe brighten your day.” he explained. 

“Axel…” Roxas trailed off as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend again. He pulled away and motioned to the extra chair at his table before taking a seat. 

“I got you, your favorite drink too, the funky choco monkey? I know how much you like getting those when you’re having a bad day. I figured you could use a pick me up.” he said as he picked up his own drink, a bottle of water, to take a drink. 

Roxas’ face lit up at the mention of his favorite drink and quickly took a sip, humming in happiness, “Seriously, what did I do to deserve a boyfriend like you?” he asked, reaching over and taking Axel’s hand. 

Axel squeezed his hand before pulling it to his mouth and kissing his knuckles, “I just wanted to make sure you had a great Valentine’s day despite our plans being delayed.” he said softly. 

Smiling, Roxas squeezed Axel’s hand once more before finishing up his lunch and enjoying his drink. He and Axel talked about their plans for that night, which consisted of home cooked dinner, snuggling on the couch and trying to get through the next level of Super Mario Bros. Roxas also wanted to show Axel how to make heart shaped cupcakes from scratch, which Axel promised he would stop by the grocery store to pick up the ingredients they needed. 

Roxas glanced at his phone and pouted, “I have to get back to work.” he said grabbing his trash and throwing it away. He returned to grab his drink and phone. Axel stood up and wrapped his arms around Roxas and kissed his hair. “I’ll see you at home?” he asked. 

Roxas nodded and gave him a kiss good-bye, “Yeah, I’ll see you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the 2020 Valentine's Day Exchange in the VIII/XIII server (which if you want an invite, feel free to message me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/twileighplants)! ) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
